Daydream Bleeder
Daydream Bleeder is a case featured in the book adaptation of ''Concordia Flying Squad ''as the twentieth case in Reliving the Past and the one-hundred-sixth case overall. It is the second case to take place in Crocoras Mountain. Plot Previously, Michael offered to help Piotr Golovanov explore further into Crocoras Mountain to try to seek out information on a nefarious plot taking place at the peak, but when Michael arrives at the rendezvous point he is shocked to discover Piotr ripped in half and his legs missing! Almost immediately Michael discovered an electrode belonging to Dr Newman, who was instantly suspected. He soon discovers that Dr Newman is working for a team in a nearby bunker, but what on? He doesn't know. In the climax of the case Dr Newman was discovered to be the killer! When interrogated he initially denied it but soon revealed he is a member of Spacetox, who are planning something with the mountain. He mentions that he and a group of assassins were hired as double agents, not only to work on scientific things in the bunker, but to take care of anyone who intrudes, Piotr was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Judge Olivia Hall sentenced him to 45 years as punishment for his despicable actions. As the team prepared to continue climbing, Buck was confronted by Belle Hartfield who claimed that there was an error in the bunker. He went there to check it out and discovered that Newman had set off the self destruct, he helped Belle dismantle it in exchange for her shutting it down for good. She reluctantly accepted the terms and the bunker was closed, permanently. Michael talked to Buck afterwards, who during the problems had lost his bandages exposing his scars. The bitter winds caused them to begin to break open. Michael checks the rendezvous point and finds they are completely shredded, so he talks to Andrew, who is able to patch Buck up again. Buck requests a return to work and Adelia accepts, allowing him to take over for Michael temporarily, Buck climbs up to the next rendezvous point but Adelia requests Michael keep an eye on him. Michael follows Buck up the mountain, arriving ahead of him to the next point, he watches out for Buck before he is attacked. Michael is dragged away... Summary Victim * Piotr Golovanov Murder Weapon * Hacksaw Killer * Dr Newman Suspects * Dr Newman - Medical Expert ** This suspect owns a minibus ** This suspect eats potatoes ** This suspect has military training * Belle Hartfield - Farm-Girl ** This suspect owns a minibus ** This suspect eats potatoes ** This suspect has military training * Lina Exodus - Vet ** This suspect has military training * Nathaniel Whitehall - Recluse ** This suspect owns a minibus ** This suspect eats potatoes ** This suspect has military training * Billius Hubert - Ambassador ** This suspect owns a minibus ** This suspect eats potatoes Killer's Profile * The killer owns a minibus * The killer eats potatoes * The killer has military training * The killer has brown eyes * The killer is male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Rendezvous Point. (Clues: Victim's Body, Electrode) * Analyse Victim's Torso. (18:00:00) (New Clue: The killer owns a minibus) * Examine Electrode. (New Suspect: Dr Newman) * Interrogate Dr Newman. (New Crime Scene: Bunker) * Check Out the Bunker. (New Clues: Horse Hair, Potato Skin, Tracks) * Examine Horse Hair. (New Suspect: Belle Hartfield) * Ask Belle about her horse. * Examine Potato Skin. (3:00:00) (New Clue: The killer eats potatoes) * Examine Tracks. (Skis; 9:00:00) (New Suspect: Lina Exodus) * Discover Lina's motives for the bunker. * Go on to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Stop the missile launch. (New Crime Scene: Control Room) * Investigate Control Room. (New Clues: Duster, Control Panel) * Examine Duster. (New Suspect: Nathaniel Whitehall) * Ask Nathaniel why he was dusting a control panel. (Result: Nathaniel owns a minibus and eats potatoes) * Examine Control Panel. (Result: Wiring) * Analyse Wiring. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer has military training) (New Crime Scene: Back Room) * Investigate Back Room. (New Clues: Brush, Doctors Note, Flag) * Examine Brush. * Ask Belle why her brush was in the bunker. (Result: Belle eats potatoes) * Examine Doctors Note. * Ask Dr Newman why he prescribed the victim morphine. (Result: Dr Newman owns a minibus, eats potatoes and has military training) * Examine Flag. (Result: Luzuguayan) * Check the database for a match. (New Suspect: Billius Hubert) * Ask Billius why his flag was discarded. * Move on to chapter 3. (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Stop Lina from killing Belle. (Result: Belle owns a minibus and has military training, Lina has military training) (New Crime Scene: Panel) * Investigate Panel. (New Clues: Pelt, Ring) * Examine Pelt. * Ask Billius about his discarded pelt. (Billius owns a minibus and eats potatoes) * Examine Ring. * Ask Nathaniel about his plans to propose. (Nathaniel has military training) (New Crime Scene: Fountain) * Investigate Fountain. (Victim's Legs, Hacksaw) * Analyse Hacksaw. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes) * Analyse Victim's Legs. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is a man) * Arrest the killer now! The Winds of Change (2/6) * Check with Belle Hartfield about the mountains condition. * Investigate Control Panel. (Clue: Panels) * Examine Panels. (9:00:00) * Ask Belle to deactivate the bunker. * Ask Buck Windflake about his worsening scars. * Investigate Rendezvous Point. (Clue: Shredded Bandages) * Request Andrew fix Buck's bandages. * Ask Adelia to allow Buck to return to work. * Move on to a new case! (No Stars)